A New Member of the Team
by Rhapsody's Raven
Summary: A teenaged girl watching the night sky unknowingly gets a unique ability bestowed upon her which only appears when very strong emotions awaken and come to the surface
1. Chapter 1

A New Member of the Team : Chapter 1 A New Member of the Team Chapter 1 **Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer:Grey's Anatomy, Seattle Grace and its characters are the express creation and property of ABC. Fantastic Four are the property of Marvel comics and Stan Lee.  
I'm just a penniless fictress playing in their sandbox. Will return their toys when finished.  
Annemeika and any other character created by me are my creations and therefore belong to me

Annemeika, after hearing news about the space exploration from watching the television and reading the newspaper on the backgrounds about the four people chosen to go on a special space shuttle to check out the cosmic storm to do experiments with it while there.

After helping take her dinner dishes to the sink and clean up, she stepped out into the yard from the house that she lived with her older sister and her adoptive family that she'd been with since she was just a little girl she felt welcomed as a part of their family as they treated her just like their own daughter, Sam.

Stretched out on the ground nestled in the cushiony feel of the grass, her head resting comfortably in her hands, her short coppery brown hair bunched up in the young girl's palms with her legs crossed at her ankles, she moved her head slightly upward to scan the night sky with her bluegrey eyes, relaxing in the soft breeze unaware of the danger that she was in.

A few stray streams from the spiraling gaseous cosmic storm floated down through the atmosphere changing into a colorful rain against the dark nighttime sky to slip easier through it and land on her skin to evaporate and become absorbed into the young girl's system unaware that it was causing a change to take place very similar to a cocoon with a caterpillar and butterfly.

Feeling a cold tingling sensation where the rain touched her skin soaking through her clothes causing her to shiver in response since it was a warm day and she dressed in a tank top and shorts.

Annemeika watched the rainfall closing her eyes instinctively when it landed on her facial features, running the tip of her tongue over her lips when she felt a few of the raindrops land there.

After the rain was over, she stood up from the spot in the yard and noticed that her skin and clothes sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight. Looking around at the rest of the yard, she saw the same reaction on the grass. Walking over to the porch door, she turned it then went into the house down the hall to her room to sleep the rest of the night away after changing into a purple nightdress.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A New Member of the Team : Chapter 1 A New Member of the Team Chapter 1 **Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer:Grey's Anatomy, Seattle Grace and its characters are the express creation and property of ABC. Fantastic Four are the property of Marvel comics and Stan Lee.  
I'm just a penniless fictress playing in their sandbox. Will return their toys when finished.  
Annemeika and any other character created by me are my creations and therefore belong to me

Annemeika, after hearing news about the space exploration from watching the television and reading the newspaper on the backgrounds about the four people chosen to go on a special space shuttle to check out the cosmic storm to do experiments with it while there.

After helping take her dinner dishes to the sink and clean up, she stepped out into the yard from the house that she lived with her older sister and her adoptive family that she'd been with since she was just a little girl she felt welcomed as a part of their family as they treated her just like their own daughter, Sam.

Stretched out on the ground nestled in the cushiony feel of the grass, her head resting comfortably in her hands, her short coppery brown hair bunched up in the young girl's palms with her legs crossed at her ankles, she moved her head slightly upward to scan the night sky with her bluegrey eyes, relaxing in the soft breeze unaware of the danger that she was in.

A few stray streams from the spiraling gaseous cosmic storm floated down through the atmosphere changing into a colorful rain against the dark nighttime sky to slip easier through it and land on her skin to evaporate and become absorbed into the young girl's system unaware that it was causing a change to take place very similar to a cocoon with a caterpillar and butterfly.

Feeling a cold tingling sensation where the rain touched her skin soaking through her clothes causing her to shiver in response since it was a warm day and she dressed in a tank top and shorts.

Annemeika watched the rainfall closing her eyes instinctively when it landed on her facial features, running the tip of her tongue over her lips when she felt a few of the raindrops land there.

After the rain was over, she stood up from the spot in the yard and noticed that her skin and clothes sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight. Looking around at the rest of the yard, she saw the same reaction on the grass. Walking over to the porch door, she turned it then went into the house down the hall to her room to sleep the rest of the night away after changing into a purple nightdress.

Next Chapter


End file.
